Question: Which of the following ordered pairs represents a solution to the equation graphed below? $(-2, -8) (-1, -2) (0, -3) (1, 1) (2, 5)$ 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8 2 4 6 8 \llap{-}4 \llap{-}6 \llap{-}8
Answer: Let's try graphing each of the points. The only point that falls on the line is $(2, 5)$.